Stuffed!
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: A toy can never be a human and it wasn't a secret from anybody. But Ryuzaki Sakuno found out the truth when her stuffed toy introduced itself as Echizen Ryoma. two-shot


**"Stuffed!"**

**By:** Miyo-chan02

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own any of the characters except for some random people and the store keeper.

**Summary:**  
Toys will never be a human and everyone knew it. But Ryuzaki Sakuno found out the truth when her stuff toy introduced itself as Echizen Ryoma. ~two-shot~

* * *

Chapter I: Birthday Surprise

The sun's rays peeked on her curtains at it reached her twitching eyes. The sun has just risen for another bright day. She got up from her bed and glanced at her calendar that stood near her.

It was the fourteenth of January. Finally, she was a thirteen-year old. Just seeing the red writings that surrounded the date placed a small smile on her lips. "It's been a year, Ryoma-chan." She said hugging her ever-loved stuff doll that she got a year ago.

"_Hey Saku-chan, or should I say birthday girl? What will you buy?" started Tomoka as the two friends strolled around the mall._

_Just what Tomoka had mentioned, it was Sakuno's birthday and she wanted to buy something for herself. "Anou… a stuff toy." She said timidly._

"_Nani? A stuff toy? Not a CD? Or a concert ticket, make-up or something?" Tomoka suggested._

"_Hai, a stuff toy." She replied._

_Tomoka chuckled. "Then a stuff toy it is. Geez, you're addicted to stuff toys huh?" she commented dragging the braided girl to the toy shop._

_Opening the door, a couple of bells rang. "Welcome!" greeted by the keeper, as the two gave out a nod._

_Lots of awesome stuff dolls met her eyes. From tiny to huge, from light colored to dark colored, all of them had its own variations._

_As amazement continued to fill her, Tomoka showed her a pink bunny. "What do you think of this?" It was indeed cute. It was a cute little rabbit with round eyes. Its fur isn't itchy and its pink color isn't too bright or too dull. It was perfect, yet at the same time it isn't. "I'll see another one."_

_Tomoka's eyebrow rose. She placed the bunny back and followed Sakuno. "What stuff toy do you want anyway?"_

_They went around the store in search of a stuff toy that was unique of all. Tomoka suggested a lot but it still didn't catch Sakuno's interest. Just when Tomoka was about to give up, Sakuno was able to decide on which one she likes._

"_What did you pick?"_

_Sakuno lifted a certain medium-sized plushy doll. It was a boy with green hair. It had a pair of cat ears that sprout just on its head. Its eyes were golden sharp. She found it really cute. "I'll take this."_

"_Eh? That?" was Tomoka's violent reaction._

"_Why?"_

"_Just look at it! Its eyes are so… fierce! And it's not even smiling. Like its saying 'Get away from me' or something. I prefer the bunny!"_

_Sakuno looked at it again, but she found the same impression as before. It was unique and cute, for some reason she doesn't know and can't explain. It wasn't like how her best friend had described. "Let's go." She made her way to the cashier._

"_You've got a weird taste." Tomoka said._

_Reaching the counter, the keeper of the shop greeted them with a smile pasted on his face. Sakuno placed the doll on the table._

"_You have an exceptional way of selecting items ma'am." He said._

_Sakuno looked at him with a bit of confusion._

"_This doll here doesn't have any other stock. The creator created it as one. So you can't find any other that's like this. Even though someone tries to copy it, it would never be as great as the original. Yet, even with that condition, no one bought or even tried to buy it."_

_The birthday girl wondered. This doll was the only stock, yet no one bought it? Devoted doll collectors should have had their eye for something as unique as this. She dropped her thoughts. "I'll name it Echizen Ryoma-chan."_

_Tomoka rolled her eyes, as the keeper giggled. "You even gave it a surname?"_

_Sakuno just smiled and nodded._

"_Arigatou." Sakuno said just before getting out of the shop._

"_Next year will be full or surprises." Said the keeper. She wanted to know what he really meant but the door was already closed._

Sakuno placed Ryoma on her bed. "I still don't get it. What do you think Ryoma-chan?" she proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

~O~

With her hair already on its hairdo, and her outfit on her, she went back to her room. "Eh?" she wondered. She was positive that she left her favorite doll on the bed. Where did it go?

"What took you so long? I was bored." Came a deep nonchalant voice she never grew to know. With panic mixed with shock slowly coming to her, she quickly looked at her back believing that the sound came there. "Wh-who are you? H-how did you get here?"

The guy had the same height as hers. His hair had a greenish tone. His ears stayed just at the top of his head and it resembled a cat's. His eyes were sharp and golden. "Echizen Ryoma. You named me, baka." His voice was still on its casual tone.

"R-ryoma-chan?"

"It's –kun."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Remember, this is different from "Sakuno's New Doll". I think this is better. And this is a two-shot. Arigatou! Gomenasai for any typos, and wrong grammar usage.

Criticisms, suggestions, comments and reminders will be very much appreciated. Please leave a review!

_~~Miyo-chan02_


End file.
